The goal of the Genomics and Bioinformatics Core Facility (GBCF) is to make gene expression analysis products and services widely available to UNC LCCC members at cost-effective prices. Services include: production of low-cost standard and custom arrays spotted on coated glass slides, support of the use of Agilent and Affymetrix microarrays, assistance with experimental design and analysis of results, archiving of array data and quantitative PCR analysis. The Core is led by Dr. Charles Perou and Dr. Michael Topal. The Core adds value to the Center by putting complex and expensive DNA microarray technology within easy reach of UNC LCCC members. Strongly integrated genomics and bioinformatics groups interact with the microarray user to ensure robust data that is archived appropriately for future use. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: Scott Hammond's investigation of the function of the mammalian microRNA gene family and Charles Perou's profiling of cancer gene expression and the effects of cancer therapeutics. Future plans for the Core include updating the robotic printer for higher-density arrays, offering new techniques such as array-CGH to map gene copy number changes, and making available software and computer support to facilitate connecting genomic data with cell biology. In addition, our bioinformatics capabilities will be emphasized to link our microarray database with external databases at other cancer centers, with proteomics databases, and with databases of relevant clinical information for correlation studies.